


【相二】平民体验

by AkatsukiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 记一次贵族与冲野的游乐园约会。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	【相二】平民体验

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎：贵族侦探/冲野启一郎。

得知第二天休息，下班回到公寓就三机连开沉迷游戏到通宵，然而在凌晨三点，刚睡了没有十分钟的冲野启一郎被一通电话吵醒，带着低气压接听却得知自己第二日要一早起床陪同贵族游玩一日，还是有幸被贵族指定的人，上司话语中隐晦的艳羡让冲野烦躁到不顾后果，将手机直接挂掉关机扔到床头，翻身将脸埋在枕头中继续在梦中成为勇士与BOSS厮杀。  
  
指针一到八点，不知道以什么方法闯入民宅的山本把冲野叫起，迷迷瞪瞪的完成洗漱换衣，打开门映入眼帘的是坐在看起来就特别昂贵及富有历史感的孔雀椅上喝茶的贵族。  
  
因翘腿坐着的关系，在黑色裤管下露出的细长脚踝，金边暗绣的外套下黑色小马甲内打底的是一件白色衬衫，最上边的两颗纽扣被主人解开，露出形状美好让人直呼性感的锁骨，指骨分明的手指交叠在一起。  
  
这个男人，原来也挺好看的。  
  
冲野看着换下贵族服装的模样，不禁被少有裸露出的地方给吸引到，没有意识到自己看向贵族的眼神露骨到三位仆人都有些欲言又止，田中欲要开口提醒冲野的视线过于失礼时却被贵族的一个眼神制止，看见自家御前様饶有趣味的神情田中叹了口气，默默思考是不是不久之后就该准备好红豆饭了。  
  
“冲野检察官，对你看到的还满意吗？”  
  
贵族慢条斯理拖长地音调让冲野一瞬间回过神来，为自己被讨厌贵族吸引住了而羞愤地涨红了脸，像是故意在拉出椅子发出刺耳的声音，在看到贵族挑起眉头的模样心里默默地比了个V字，小小报复了回去。  
  
“所以，贵族大人要去哪里体验您的平民一日游？”  
  
冲野咬着法式吐司，手指快速在手机屏幕上下划动一目十行地阅览最新消息，毫无尊敬的举止和对贵族说话时嘲讽的语气如果被上司看到得挨到一顿批。  
  
贵族放下青花瓷样的英式茶杯，笑意满满地说道：“对检察官先生来说也许是一次难忘的约会。”  
  
冲野两手插在风衣口袋，垂放下的额发随着晨风微微颤动，眼帘微垂遮掩了茶色的双眸，脸色略黑看着前面三言两语就将陌生女性的心勾到手的贵族。  
  
两人周围除去乱跑一团的幼童就是陷入恋情黏糊不已的笨蛋情侣，还有某些可能隐藏在暗处保护眼前这位风流贵族的护卫，三位仆人不知从什么时候开始就消失不见。  
  
再一次抬手不耐地看着腕表显示的时间，从排队开始到现在已经过去了半个小时有余，天知道为什么贵族会心血来潮的想要来游乐场体验平民生活，即便带薪陪同也很不爽啊。  
  
“就不能利用所谓的贵族权势早点进场吗，热死人了。”  
  
熬夜的坏处此时出现在冲野身上，顶着散发热量的太阳站了半个小时，抽痛的额角和睡眠不足引起的疲累让冲野开始焦躁。  
  
“不行哦，说好今天要体验平民生活的呢。”  
  
贵族拿着一瓶冰镇的水贴在冲野脸上，清凉的感觉让冲野恢复了些许精神，他毫不客气拍开贵族的手拧开瓶盖，一口气喝了半瓶有余的水，冰水入口的舒适让冲野忍不住眯起了眼睛露出满足的表情。  
  
贵族看着冲野仿若小动物吃饱餍足的模样眼神微微闪烁，转身将入场券给到核查的工作人员便拉着冲野纤细的手腕进入游乐场。  
  
“检察官先生有什么推荐的游乐设施？”  
  
冲野视线没有离开手机，随手指了个方向，“嗯，那里吧。”  
  
“原来检察官先生喜欢这种游戏啊。”  
  
“什——”  
  
我是谁？我在干什么？这里是哪里？  
  
在一群小孩和女生中冲野显得格外引人注目，只是随手指的地方谁想会是旋转木马。  
  
眼睛一转看向把自己拉上木马后站在外围冲着自己微笑的贵族，冲野绝望的将脸埋在风衣里，只露出泛红的耳朵。也因此错过了贵族接过突然出现的佐藤递的相机，兴致勃勃地拍了好几张照片。  
  
“佐藤，把照片洗出来贴在我卧室床头，海报大小就够了。”  
  
“……是的。”御前様您这是痴汉行为。佐藤默默腹诽咽下险些脱口而出的话语，递上一叠福泽谕吉。  
  
“还想玩什么，快点。”  
  
冲野满脸羞耻不耐走到贵族面前，因着刚才的事情吸引了几个穿着青春的年轻少女，一个女生在周围好友的怂恿下害羞地上前几步，打断他们的对话在贵族难得诧异的目光下向冲野说道：“那个请问，可以给我你的通讯地址吗？”  
  
“美丽的小姐，他今天是我的所有物，所以不可以答应你的请求呢。”  
  
贵族抢在冲野前开口道，同时伸手揽住了冲野的腰并稍稍使劲将对方往自己的身体贴近，温柔的语调与帅气的面容成功让少女忽略贵族重音强调的所有物三字，红着脸道歉后小碎步跑回自己同伴身边。  
  
突如其来的搭讪和贵族逾越的肢体接触让冲野第一时间没有反应过来，回神后才发觉自己被贵族揽着腰在路人隐晦的视线下走了一段路，连忙挣脱开并未用力的手，三步并作两步往旁边躲，警惕地看着一脸无辜摊手噘嘴的贵族，气的直接走进一间屋子里，连贵族在后面叫唤走错了地方也没有听到。  
  
“对刚才贵族的举动而心动的我是白痴，没看清楚就进来的我是蠢到不行的草履虫。”  
  
冲野小心翼翼走在昏暗的过道上，恐怖的背景音乐和低温的冷气让他抖了抖身体，泛起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
咽了咽唾沫，不断小声的咒骂间接害自己走进鬼屋心惊胆战的贵族，如果此时测试心跳也许破百了也说不定。  
  
“啊啊啊混蛋贵族！”  
  
突然肩膀被拍了下，冲野吓得抱头蹲在地上，清亮的声音因为恐惧尖叫到了另种程度。  
  
“检察官先生这样骂我真的好吗？我可是担心检察官先生你的安全特地进来寻找你的。”  
  
冲野凄惨的叫声和缩着身体颤抖的模样很好的逗乐了贵族，一手抚在冲野背上安抚性的轻拍，一手搂住他的腰将吓得身体有些发软的人小心扶起。盯着可爱的发旋贵族情不自禁轻轻吻了上去，如若冲野抬头看就能发现贵族看着他的眼神充满了专注与爱意，那是让他纠结为什么贵族总找他麻烦的答案。  
  
“还好吗？”  
  
脱力坐在长椅上，冲野接过易拉罐装咖啡喝了几口，觉得舒爽了不少。看着蹲在自己身前的贵族，表情难得的担忧。  
  
“还好，所以我可以回去了吗？”  
  
“检察官先生这么排斥我会让我很伤心的啊，放心吧，佐藤在游乐场外等着我们了。”  
  
贵族伸手将冲野嘴角的咖啡渍抹掉，伸舌舔了舔指腹，“没有田中泡的咖啡好喝。”  
  
“你——”  
  
冲野的脸猛地涨红，亲密的接触和调情般的动作是他所不常碰到的领域，这一天贵族的话语和偶尔的肢体举动都比平时要直接许多，并不是没有怀疑过贵族这样做的目的，但一想到这是贵族闲得无聊时折腾的消遣微妙躁动的心就平复下来了。  
  
“我说啊，检察官先生平时工作的时候不是观察很细致吗？为什么连我在追求你这个证据都没能看出来。”  
  
贵族苦恼地皱起眉头，掩下心底雀跃的心情装作不解看向冲野，本着绅士的风度不想逼迫人太紧，这一次好心的放过了冲野，暗暗想着晚上让山本订的总统套房是用不上了，有点可惜已经准备好的用具。  
  
“那么，晚安了我的检察官先生。”  
  
贵族一手捧上冲野的脸，趁人不备在肖想多日的猫唇上亲吻，舌尖顺势勾勒描绘了冲野的唇。笑得暧昧的回到车座内，冲羞恼不已的人挥了挥手，放下车窗对带着墨镜的佐藤示意离开。  
  
“……这是什么时候拍的！”  
  
冲野看着亲吻时贵族塞到手里的照片，里面赫然是自己坐在旋转木马上羞耻的样子，还好心的使用了滤镜调了个色。  
  
  
  
END


End file.
